In a gas turbine engine, the interaction between the fuel nozzle spray and the spark from the igniter can affect the stability of the combustion process and the altitude re-ignition capability of the combustion system. The igniter tip has to be close enough to the fuel spray to spark the ignition, yet it cannot be too exposed so that it can be burnt and rendered less effective. In existing combustor designs, the igniter is typically buried in a cavity with the igniter tip barely exposed to the hot gas path. As the igniter should not take any mechanical load during the entire flight envelope, there is usually a gap provided between the igniter and the igniter cavity wall to prevent any transient or steady-state interference of the igniter and the cavity wall. However this gap can allow hot gas ingestion into the cavity and eventually burn the igniter and the surrounding panel or combustor liner.